1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a centrifugal pump of increased efficiency and specifically designed for aseptic purposes, whereby the pump may be used to pump fluent food products and other similar materials. The pump includes novel seal structure and trace fluid passages for both the stationary and rotating seal rings which are axially engaged with each other and the pump impeller is specifically designed to efficiently pump thicker fluent materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of centrifugal pumps heretofore have been provided, but many have not been constructed for aseptic pumping of fluids nor do they include structure whereby relatively thick fluids may be pumped efficiently. Accordingly, a need exists for a centrifugal pump which may be used to pump thick liquids in an efficient and aseptic manner.